Mewtwo gets a pet
by KuroMew
Summary: Goes along with mew's revenge. Self explantory
1. Default Chapter

Mewtwo's pet.  
  
Mewtwo gets a pet. Lugia thinks its lunch and Mew won't go within twenty feet of it… or him! What's a clone to do?  
  
"hmm." Mewtwo thoughtfully looked at each pet. He didn't really like most of them. Most reptiles bit and he knew Lugia was allergic to dogs. He had something close to a cat already (Mew) but she was his well he didn't know what they were now but she was not a pet.  
  
"What's this?" He asked a passing clerk and pointed to a small cadge.  
  
"A Millipede they make great pets. But most girls don't like em. Do you live with any girls?" The clerk asked. Mewtwo thought Mew wouldn't care.  
  
"Not one that would care." He shrugged. Mewtwo purchased the Millipede. (Millipiss is more like it!) And took it home. It was a normal calm day for Mew and Lugia. They both relaxed. Mew (as always) Laid in the sun almost all day and had just noticed Mewtwo's absence.  
  
"Lugia? Have you seen Mewtwo?" Mew asked. Lugia shook his head.  
  
"Anyone home?" Mewtwo happily shouted. Mew and Lugia exchanged a worried look if Mewtwo was happy somebody had to be dead.  
  
"Were out back!" Lugia yelled. Mew sat up and fussed with her fur a little. Mewtwo showed up carrying a box.  
  
"Hi Mewtwo." Mew greeted him and flew over to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hello Mew." He said doing the same.  
  
"What's in the box? Something for Me~ew?" Lugia teased. (That bird doesn't learn does he?)  
  
"No, I got myself a pet." Mewtwo said. Mew's eyes lit up.  
  
"What is it?" She asked in a sweet(er) voice.  
  
"I'll show you." Mewtwo said and opened the box. As soon a she saw "Millie" Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh gods Mewtwo look at that thing its huge!!! It must of ate your pet!" She said. Mewtwo grinned.  
  
"That IS my pet. Her name is Millie. She's a Millipede." Mewtwo said. Mew's narrowed in anger.  
  
"You ARE NOT coming NEAR me as long as you have that THING!!" She said, went inside and slammed the door it didn't close right so it opened again and she slammed it. It opened again and she slammed it again. It opened again and she slammed it again. When it opened again she closed it gently.  
  
"Don't you wish you were that door?" Lugia teasingly asked Mewtwo who looked very confused.  
  
"What just happened here?" Mewtwo asked. Lugia played it back on a tape recorder.  
  
"Umm Lugia can I have that tape. I… want the part where she says oh gods for… something." Mewtwo asked blushing.  
  
"You are a sick little clone. 30 bucks." Lugia said Mewtwo paid him and went inside with Millie. He went towards Mew's room to surprise her. He thought she still maybe mad about Millie and no one knows what evils Mew IS capable of. So he left her in his room.  
  
"Mew are you there?" Mewtwo asked in a sweet voice. She was asleep. Mewtwo grinned. He slipped into her bed and put his arm around her. Five minutes later she woke up and kicked him just below the belt (X_X)  
  
"Get away from me!" She hissed. Mewtwo sat up and stared at her.  
  
"Mew what's wrong?" He asked putting his paws on her shoulder she pulled away.  
  
"Just GO!" She yelled and he left with a meek 'sorry' the second he left Mew curled up in a ball and cried.  
  
"Jackass, insensitive, uncaring, that faggot doesn't love me, he loves that WORM more than me. And then he just waltzes in her and wants me too, too" She cried to her self until she couldn't. Mewtwo was baffled. He and Mew had a lot of contact more passionate than that was. Why did she get so angry?  
  
"What's different Millie? Huh? Mew used to love me. Just last night we were sitting outside together the whole night. She wasn't mad at me then. She sat in my lap and she seemed so happy to be with me. What do I do?" He asked Millie. She started to hump her water bowl. (I swear to god they do that) Mewtwo pet her and put her and her "Boyfriend" back in her cadge. Mewtwo laid in his bed and watched his millipede make sweet love to a water bowl until he feel asleep.  
  
Millie's corner!!!  
  
Send in questions and remember folk's Millie knows all the answers and sees all that goes on!!! (This will only last as long as Millie so send in your questions before she pushes up the daisies!) 


	2. Hehe

Mewtwo's pet  
  
Mew yawed and opened her big blue eyes. She sighed and took a few deep breaths to keep her self from crying.  
  
"Mew get up. We don't want to be late." Mewtwo said while knocking on the door.  
  
"I, I, I don't feel well." Mew stuttered. Mewtwo came in he was about to put his paw on her forehead but she pulled back and pushed him away.  
  
"Mew let me feel your forehead." Mewtwo begged. Mew looked up at him with angry eyes.  
  
"Just go…" She said he sighed ad left. Mew just went back to being miserable. She thought back to what had happened and let a new torrent of tears over take her. Mewtwo walked down the hall slowly Mew was defiantly angry with him. He walked into his room and sat down by his desk. Millie as always was having "fun" with her water bowl.  
  
"Mew hates me. What happened? I still love her. I just don't understand." Mewtwo whined. Millie just stared blankly and went back to humping the water bowl. Lugia looked through all the cabinets and the fridge for something to eat. Then a thought struck him… MILLIE!!! Mewtwo and Mew were leaving in ten minuets. He could just slip into Mewtwo's room and lunch would be served! Mewtwo would think she ran away Mew would be happy as hell and he would of eaten!  
  
"Lugia you are a genius." He said to himself… and then he walked into a door.  
  
"OWWWWWWW" He moaned.  
  
"Lugia? Mew's not feeling well I think I should stay here and-" Mewtwo started while walking in.  
  
"No! Go to the party have some fun drink a little." Lugia said while pushing Mewtwo out the door.  
  
"Okay could you feed Millie at noon today her food is on my desk." Mewtwo asked.  
  
"Sure I'll feed her!!!" Lugia said and shut the door.  
  
"To myself!!!" Lugia cackled. When Mewtwo arrived at the party he was greeted by MeowthTwo And PikachuTwo.  
  
"So how's Me~ew?" PikachuTwo teasingly asked. Mewtwo lowered his head a little.  
  
"Dumbass. Anything new?" MeowthTwo asked trying to cheer his creator up.  
  
"I got a pet." Mewtwo grinned.  
  
"What type of pet?" PikachuTwo asked Mewtwo grinned even more and pulled out pictures of something that looked like a dog mess.  
  
"Is that a millipede? No wonder Mew's mad!!!!" PikachuTwo said. Mewtwo was confused.  
  
"What does Millie have to do with this?" Mewtwo asked the smaller clones rolled there eyes even they knew why!  
  
"When Mew was a kitten she was bit by one of those things! She got really sick and nearly died!" MeowthTwo reminded Mewtwo.  
  
"Ohh shit!" Mewtwo moaned and started home to apologize with Mew. Lugia sat in the kitchen reading a book called '101 ways to cook millipede By Ho-oh.'  
  
"Somebody's in the kitchen with Lugie! Some ones in the kitchen I know know know!" He sang. He lit up the frying pan and was about to drop Millie in when Mewtwo busted in the door.  
  
"Wha the hell are you doing?!" Mewtwo yelled/asked. Lugia was so shocked that he let go of Millie!! She twitched a few times and stopped.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Mewtwo roared and began to beat Lugia up. Three hours later Mewtwo stopped beating Lugia up.  
  
"Better?" Lugia asked weekly and mewtwo head butted him.  
  
"A little." He said. He spotted a pair of blue eyes looking at him from the steeps. Mewtwo blushed.  
  
"Mewtwo?" Mew asked. Mewtwo looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of expected you too remember." She said on the brink of tears. Mewtwo sat down close to her and put his arms around her after she sat down on his lap.  
  
"Shhhhh I'm the one who should be sorry. At the party I remembered when you told me and two of the clones about it. I should of remembered it. But I do now." He said and Mew put her head on his chest.  
  
"Don't be." She said as they embraced.  
  
"Medic! I NEED A MEDIC!!!!!!!" Lugia cried. But Mew and Mewtwo were focussed on each other. They went upstairs after Mewtwo shut the light.  
  
"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" He cried.  
  
The end.  
  
Well what did you think? I'm thinking about making it a series. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Millie's corner.  
  
(Even though Millie is dead she answered the question sent in.)  
  
Aki hisu Queen of namkes (Sp.?)  
  
Why do you hump your water bowl?  
  
BECAUSE IT IS MY BEAUTIFUL LOVER!!!  
  
That's it. 


End file.
